Color me your color
by bruninhagalle
Summary: A day after stopping Sandstorm, Jane and Kurt are blissfully lying on the couch when an unexpected phone call and an unexpected caller break their moment (or does it?).


**A/N:** Hi there, guys! Another idea that just begged to be written regarding that 2 year time jump. I hope you guys like it! For everyone who read my latest fics (I'll still send each of you a message, I promise!), THANK YOU! It means a lot reading your thoughts!

I want to thank my amazing beta readers **Thaís Christ and Olia**. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your suggestions and corrections. It makes my life so much easier having you two covering my back. Thank you!

Title from "Call Me" by Blondie (thank you, Olia!)

* * *

 **Color me your color  
Jane & Kurt**

It was the day after stopping Sandstorm and they were lying on the couch.

Kurt had his back against it and Jane was in front of him, her whole body pressed against his. Their legs were tangled and his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach.

They were watching a movie, or trying to, since Kurt was more interested in pressing kisses on her cheek which made Jane giggle and not pay any attention to the tv.

"I thought you wanted to watch this movie?" - She teased, snuggling more into him.

"I did but you are so much better than any movie." - He said seductively, one of his hands traveling down and then beneath her shirt.

He started to lazily touch her bare skin, his hands slowly going up to her torso. She fell silent, her eyes closed and her breath quickened at the feel of his warm hand on her. They were together for less than a day and she was already addicted to his touch.

He was almost reaching her breast when her phone rang, startling them and breaking the moment.

Kurt loosened his arms a bit so she could lean forward and reach the offending noise on the coffee table. It could be Hirst wanting to talk to her about something related to her new ID documents and that was the only reason he stopped what he was previously doing.

He felt Jane tense as she looked at the caller ID and he was about to ask her if she thought it might be Roman when her voice and the person she greeted on the phone cut him off.

"Hi, Oliver."

For the first time, Kurt wondered what happened between the two of them. He was one hundred percent sure it was over or Jane would never have kissed him in that holding cell days ago, let alone declare herself to him. She wasn't that type of person.

He was pleasantly surprised when instead of getting out of his arms to have more privacy, she decided to resume their previous position. He pulled her to him a little tighter than before, resting his head behind hers so he wouldn't hear Oliver's side of the conversation.

"I'm fine. We are all fine."

Kurt's mind went back to the day she timidly admitted she was going out on a hot date. He remembered smiling at her while his heart had clenched at the idea of her with another man. It took everything in him to turn his back and walk away from her. All he wanted to do in that moment was crush her to him and never let her go. He didn't have the right back then but he sure as hell did now.

And he'd be damned if he'd ever let her go.

He opened a smile as his lips pressed a kiss to her nape and she shivered, her free hand smacking his arm that was around her waist. Her reaction only encouraged him to distract her further.

"I'm not at the office right now. We got days off." - She felt Kurt's hand going under her shirt - his intended target very clear - and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to focus on what Oliver was saying. - "I'm not at my house either."

She bit back a moan as his hand covered her breast.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but I can't." - She nearly lost it when she felt Kurt's mouth suck at the pulse point in her neck while rolling her nipple between his fingers at the same time. - "We can't… I can't…" - God, she was _not_ trained to withstand this kind of torture. His tongue was drawing patterns in her skin and his other hand was so very slowly entering her panty, almost touching her where she needed him the most. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think and she really needed to end this phone call. - "I'm with someone else."

Kurt's finger teased her between her legs and he couldn't help the grunt that escaped him at how ready she was for him. Her lips were pressed together as she desperately tried to not make a sound.

"Thank you. I hope you are too. Goodbye, Oliver."

Jane threw the phone on the floor and was about to tell Kurt he would pay for this later when his finger penetrated her. A moan came out instead and she was glad she could finally make the sound without worrying about people other than Kurt hearing it.

"Yes, you are." - He whispered in her ear, pumping her deliciously slow. His other hand was still working her breasts.

"Wha-What?"

"You are with someone else. With _me_."

She only nodded, unable to form any coherent sentence. He added another finger and soon she was pushed over the edge, his name a cry in her lips. How could she had spent so long without this? Without him?

He waited as she came back down and when her breathing started to stabilize, he turned her around to face him. His hand cupped her jaw, his thumb softly caressing her cheek and when she opened her eyes, he smiled at her.

"Hi." - He murmured, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. - "You okay there?"

"I'm perfect." - She captured his mouth again, devouring it without a care in the world. His hands found her waist, lifting her until she was on top of him. She let out a moan at how hard he was, making him moan in return as she wiggled her hips against him.

" _Jane_." - She thought the way he said her name before they were intimate would always be her favorite sound until she heard him saying it in that husky, sexy, low voice of his.

She pushed his underwear out of the way, then her own and without warning or delay, she sank into him, taking him all in.

"God, Jane!"

She grinned slyly, her hands on his chest as she started to move up and down. She tried to keep a slow rhythm but their need for one another built fast and soon they were crying each other's name out as their orgasms overtook them.

She slumped against his chest, her breathing faltering. They stayed in silence for minutes, just enjoying each other, until Kurt's stomach rumbled loudly and they both laughed.

"Come on." - He gently pushed her off him, got up from the couch and also helped her on her feet. - "I'll make us lunch."

* * *

Their conversation during lunch was filled with light, fun topics. They planned their night activities, which involved going out for their first official date. They talked about their friends and laughed at their hasty departure the day before all over again, Jane almost chocking on her water as their faces and terrible excuses came to mind. So, they made a deal to throw another party for their friends someday soon. But all the while, Kurt kept himself from discussing what he wanted to know the most: her unexpected phone call and its caller.

It wasn't until they were in the balcony enjoying the view, Jane in front of him, his arms on both sides of her, when he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"So you and Oliver…" - He trailed off and waited as Jane turned around.

"He dumped me." - She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. There wasn't a trace of sadness or regret in her face.

"He is an idiot."

Jane laughed, shaking her head.

"Are you sure you are letting him go? He's more successful and well-adjusted than I'll ever be." - He teased, knowing her answer. He didn't doubt for a second he and Jane belonged together. Oliver and his perfect life and his perfect face could be damned.

"I don't care about how successful he is. And if I wanted a well-adjusted life, I wouldn't have chosen to stay here. With _you_." - Her eyes were playfully glistening but her face was dead serious. She meant every single word.

He nodded and as he gazed down at the woman in his arms, he felt lucky for the thousandth time. If she had decided to leave, he had no idea what he would have done with his life.

She noted his suddenly serious expression and she used her hands to frame his face, bringing his attention back to her.

"I love you, Kurt Weller." - She hesitated, not sure if it was too soon to say what she wanted to. Looking into his eyes, she saw everything she felt reflecting back at her, encouraging her to open up to him. - "More than anything." - _Or anyone_.

He opened his mouth but not a sound came out. He instantly remembered another conversation in what seemed to be another lifetime. How much had changed ever since. How much had they overcome to be where they were right now. He had no idea how she could forgive him but he wouldn't waste this chance.

"I love you, Jane Doe." - He pressed his forehead against hers. - "More than anything."

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts?**


End file.
